


Podfic: On Your Side

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, homophobic language/behaviour, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: Steve Rogers moves to a new town and becomes curious about Bucky Barnes, an outsider who keeps himself to himself.





	Podfic: On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527227) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Greetings friendos! I recently re-read this story and knew that it had to be the one I podficced next!! This one was pretty difficult, as I found I was putting a lot of pressure on myself because it's one of my favourites. So here's hoping I did it justice :P Please enjoy the newest addition to "The perfect_plan Project" and if there's a particular perfect_plan fic that you'd like me to do next, let me know in the comments :)
> 
> Podfic duration - 1:49:56
> 
> Music - "Baby Blue" by Badfinger


End file.
